Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a processing method, an operation command generator, a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a program, and a processing system.
Discussion of the Background
In the fields of biochemistry, biology, and biotechnology, obtaining repeatable and highly reliable experimental results requires preciseness throughout the procedure of individual operations that are performed with respect to processing objects. Examples of such operations include a series of examinations, culturing, and amplification (these operations will be hereinafter collectively referred to as “experiment”). The specifics of each procedure might vary depending on the processing object.
For example, a processing object in a container might be unsettled in position such as when the processing object attaches to the inner surface of the container; nevertheless, precision is still required such as in application of a particular chemical solution on the processing object. Generally, varying specifics depending on processing objects have been dealt with by the skillfulness (techniques) of operators.